Bloodbath
by Writingchick123
Summary: The world of Vmapires, werewolves, and other sci-fi things. A normal girl in an normal world meets someone who is mysterious, romantic and just plane hot. But even though Ambrosine likes him she cant help but feel thier is something he is hidding from her
1. Chapter 1

Preface

My nails were stabbing into my sweaty palms. I tried so hard to stand their quietly for my sake and the sake of the others. The six immortals stood before me heads high with smiles playing on their perfect, plump lips; red from sucking the blood from three innocent, honest people I didn't know. I had observed the whole thing while standing here. Now they stared at me, bloodthirsty, their red fringed eyes plummeting into mine-the human.

I wasn't expecting them to spare our lives no matter how much we begged or pleaded so there was no reason for me to waist my breath on something I knew I wasn't going to get. Their smiles turned corrupt, and their eyes went more malicious. I knew these next last couple of seconds was going to be my worst.

The thing about love was that you couldn't stop it from happening even if you've thought you'd had. The people I loved were standing with me and not for me like they knew I wanted. I didn't want them to risk their lives just for me even though they said they would. I didn't want to be the one watching while they fought for me, I didn't want them to die because of me. I had wished for people just like them and i got it but i didnt appretiate it in the way i should have. i loved them all very much but i didnt just relise that untile a couple days ago, but then, they wernt around for me to tell them.

A girl no older than my baby sister pulled on the man's sleeve next to her. He bent down to the fragile looking child while she whispered something in his ear, to quiet for my sensitive ears to catch. The toddler pulled away from the man finishing what she had to say. The man's smile widened, and he looked at me and my friends with stimulation.

Right when I thought the man was going to finally speak another woman took over for him, as if reading his mind. "Let's play a game." The woman said in her soft, motherly voice. She smiled a cruel disturbing smile bringing goose bumps to my arms. "It's called…blood bath."

Quinn clutched onto my hand pushing me more behind him than I already was. He alarmed me as he growled at the girl along with the others over their.

The woman smiled moving herself at a human rate to a corner of the wall. The other six on her team moved themselves so they now formed a circle around us getting into a stance I knew was hostile.

The woman chuckled looking up at us from her thick eyelashes. "Want to hear the rules?"

Chapter one

The sun; it was beautiful, like most other things it made the world seem whole. Without it we wouldn't even exist right now, the earth having been to cold to support any kind of life form. Life without the sun would be like life without food, the sun was our life sorce and without it we wouldn't be alive to injoy it. it's hard knowing you were alive for a purpose even if that purpose was the easiest purpose their was. I didnt know what my purpose was yet but I had heard that once you know your life's purpose then right away you would die. This, i did not understand. Why would god-the creator of earth-kill you right when you found out your purpose? Was this his way of punishing us for the bad things we had done in this life?

I did want to know my life's purpose-i guess. The only thing that bothered me was that if i did i would die, leaveing my father to live alone in his old empty house full of nothing but my mothers old dusty stuff that was kept in her room, not being touched or even looked at. I tried my best not to leave my father alone so he would still eat good and keep up on his feet after the tragic accident. I slept over at my fathers house at least once a week so he wouldnt get to lonly all by himself. Then i would go back home to where me and my sister lived.

My sister Chorlotte couldnt handle being on her own. She did drugs and drank way to much, she spent all of her time at night clubs and bars waiting for someone new to take her home. I didnt inprove on her drug use or drinking problems, but there was only so much i could do to help her and she was already liveing in my home. I had done so much for her already, but none of it even helped her a little. When i had finally convinced her to go to rehab she snuck out and came back not even makeing it to the third day. When i had convinced her to go to therapy she dropped the sessions and went out to who knows where. My sister was a great sister but she had serious problems that i could hardly stand. My baby sister Elisa didnt know about Charlotte's drug and drinking problems nor did my father for that matter, and i wasnt planning on telling them. My father would probably kill Charlotte and my baby sister who was almost nine wouldnt understand very well.

I walked across the beach feeling the soft wet sand underneath my feet squishing in between my toes. The sun was just comming up makeing the sky beautiful with the difforent shades of pink, red, and orange. The reflection the sun had made on the water hurt my eyes but yet i still didnt look away. I stepped around the dead jellyfish that had gotten washed up on the beach shore over night and I saw a couple crabs quickly scurry into a whole of thiers on the beach also as i walked.

There werent peope out this early so i had the beach all to myself until at least seven-thats when the noisy peole started to come and swim in the ocean watters. I injoyed the silence while it lasted which wasnt for to much longer. i listened carfully to the crashing waves and the birds chirp as they flew over head. I wanted to be them, i wanted to fly above the ocean waters seeing everything that was ment to be seen. I wanted to get away from this world just for a second, just enough for me to be happy for once. I wanted to fly with the birds and swim with the fish, i wanted to live a life with experience and knowledge. Seeing in the eyes of an animal i adored would excite me.

I closed my eyes feeling my hair dance with the wind as it hit me from the side. I could smell the salty water in the humid air as the sun arose with greatness. As i walked my feet had made footprints of bare feet leading up and down the watter-some of the footprints getting washed over with the water.


	2. Chapter 2

I heard the first car of the day pull up to the parking lot just up the dirt pathway from where I was now. When the car turned off I heard three car doors slam shut. The noise bounced off the rocks and echoed back to me a couple of times, I knew it was time to go. It was either three teenagers looking to rebel or a parent with two kids which was even worse. Not that I didn't like kids, it was just I couldn't stand them.

Like I had guessed three guys no older than I, came hiking down the dirt road stopping their laughter right when they caught eye of me. I turned quickly walking across the sand in the opposite direction of them to get to my house, aware that they were still staring at me whispering something unimportant. I walked across the rocks as I got further away from the ocean and closer to the rocky land. I dropped my sandals to the ground putting them on ready to climb up the hill to my house. My sister and I lived on top a cliff so when you looked down you could see the ocean and everybody on the beach off to the side. We were up pretty high but not too high that if you jumped you would die. The water was deep and the rocks looked sharp from down below so I couldn't imagine anybody actually _wanting _to jump.

I took out my house keys and unlocked the door walking into the quiet house. Charlotte still sleeping in the other room I had assumed. Tanner-my sister's date for last night was sprawled across the couch his face covered with a pillow and his shoes still on getting my couch muddy. I'm guessing last night hadn't gone like they had planned. Charlotte was probably to drunk to even stay awake for anything.

Rolling my eyes I went over to the couch in the living room and stood above Tanner looking down at him. I kicked the couch making a loud resonance. Tanner sat up straight and looked around not remembering where he was.

He looked at me then lay back down. I kicked the couch again. "Get up, and get out." I ordered crossing my arms over my chest resting my entire wait on one leg.

"But it's not even eight." He complained looking at his phone from underneath the pillow.

I didn't know him very well but he was already getting on my nerves. Charlotte had brought this guy home once or twice before so I knew him by reputation. The thought of him going to the bar twice a day freaked me out but I didn't know why. It seemed to be normal for some people-I guess.

"Don't make me kick you out of this house, Tanner." I warned, not a trace of sarcasm in my voice.

He removed the pillow from his face and looked at me with tiered eyes which had bruise looking marks underneath. His brown short hair was tousled and his face was flushed. I noticed there was a drop of blood on his shirt and his pants had wholes in them from his thighs and down.

"Why the hell are you harassing me?"

"You're in my home. I don't care if you feel harassed." I retorted.

Rolling his dull green eyes he sat up flinging his legs over the side of the couch and resting his elbows on his knees. Tanner rubbed his eyes avoiding me. "I'm going to ask you one more time to get out."

"I don't have to get out until the person who invited me says I do." He smirked and looked up at me lazily.

"My house, my rules. Charlotte lives here under my benefit. just be lucky I let her take you home last night." I had my hands on my hips keeping a steady glare.

He knew I was right for my sister was living here because I said she could. She didn't pay the bills, buy the groceries, clean, so this was all mine and Charlotte was just somebody staying at my house.

Tanner rolled his eyes and stood up walking past me to the counter snatching up his keys. "Fine, I'll go." He muttered something else that was incomprehensible but I ignored him. He stumbled to the front door walking out not even bothering to close it behind him.

I slammed the door shut making him jump and look back, then I went to wake my sister. I walked down the long hallway to a room that had stickers on the door like she was sixteen.

I put my hand on the black metal handle and twisted it open taking a couple steps inside her room. The walls were painted black with a silver design on the four walls. Her mirror was filled with pictures that were tapped on and she had another mirror written all over with red and black lipstick. Her room looked like every other teenagers room but I thought it was time for her to grow up. I was only eighteen and she was nineteen-not much of an age difference.

I walked over to her bed and sat down on the edge reaching over to move a strand of hair out from her eyes. "Charlotte, wake up." I said in a soft tone so I wouldn't startle her.

She groaned and turned over on her side. "Ambrosine, go away." she mumbled in her pillow. I turned her back over so she was looking at me.

"You have to get up to go pick up Elisa, remember?" I reminded her pulling the sheets off of her hoping that would get her up.

She didn't say anything but just looked at me. Her makeup was smeared on her face. Her eyeliner was hiding the darkened bruise like marks underneath her eyes and her dark brown hair had something new in it. I picked up a strand. "You got highlights?" I asked a little surprised. There were blond highlighted streaks in her hair making her dark brown look like light brown.

She looked at her hair and sighed. "I don't remember."

Shaking my head in disappointment I grabbed her hand and pulled her up in a sitting position. "Get up, and get ready. You have to take Elisa from dad so he can have a break."

Charlotte got up unwillingly while I left the room going down the hall to fix the couch Tanner was laying on. I sprayed it with disinfectant and then whipped off the dry mud that was on it from his shoes.

It didn't take Charlotte long to get dressed properly and appropriate for my father and Elisa to see. "Alright, are you coming with?" she asked.

I nodded. "Yea, Elisa says she wanted me to come." I walked out the front door with Charlotte following. She climbed into her black Mercedes while I climbed into mine. She followed behind me while we drove to my fathers house.


	3. Chapter 3

When I pulled into my father's driveway he was already their sitting on his small front porch staring off into the distance not even acknowledging that my sister and I had arrived. The death from my mother had changed my father in so many ways. When he smiled you could still see the pain reflecting in his auburn eyes, and when he laughed it was off key and sounded hopeless. I turned off my car stepping out not taking my eyes off the sad looking man. His depression was dramatically getting worse and it frightened me to see him like this. He wasn't setting the right environment for Elisa, and she was only eight. My sister knew very well what my father was going through but she didn't understand what it meant for someone very close to you to die. She was just too young.

"Dad," I greeted him climbing up the few first steps of the stairs. He didn't look at me and I knew why. He saw my mother in me and my sisters. He saw my brown hair so dark you could almost mistaken it for black and my dark purple eyes-ones that I hadn't seen on another human being. I had her tall, fit figure and her plump, pink lips. Everything about me would remind my father of her in so many ways.

"Where's Elisa?" Charlotte rambled quickly squinting her eyes in the bright sunlight just coming over the house. She didn't seem to notice my father's lake of enthusiasm this morning. Her hang over must have been the only thing running through her empty head at the moment.

"Inside," My father replied not giving her even a quick glance. "One of you, go talk some sense into that girl." He added.

"What are you talking about, Dad?" Charlotte's voice had an edge to it. Pushing past me to get on the other side of my father my sister repeated herself when Dad didn't answer. "What are you talking about?"

"I'll take care of it." I rolled my eyes and opened the screen door walking inside the average looking house. I could hear Elisa's T.V going in the other room and walked to the door. I knocked twice then cracked the door open. "Elisa, are you ready to go?"I saw my sister's feet dangling on the bed and her head hanging over on the other side. I opened the door more and saw what a wreck her room was. The shelves from her dresser were lying next to the T.V while she had CD's laying on the ground with the cases next to them. Her stuffed animals were out of their baskets and lead a trail from her closet door to her bed side and her clothes were scattered from one end of the room to the other.

"Elisa, what in the world did you do to your room?" I asked walking in and taking it all in. She barely raised her head to look at me then plopped back down. "Elis, answer me." I walked around the mess and stood in front of her looking down.

"I don't know, Ambrosine." She snapped at me avoiding my eyes from glaring at her.

"Elisa, do _not_ play games with me."

"Ambrosine, I really don't know. It was like this when I came in last night, I swear." She crossed her heart with her finger.

"Elis, this couldn't just have happened when you were gone, alright? Now stop playing games with me. Why did you destroy your room?" Getting inpatient I grabbed her wrist and yanked her up so she was facing the right way on her bed looking at me.

"If I tell you I did it I wouldn't be telling you the truth. This was how it was when I came home last night from Madison's birthday party. I don't know what else to tell you." Elisa jumped off her bed and went to her closet to get new clothes for today.

"Then who did this to your room?" Crossing my arms over my chest I waited for her to give me an answer.

"I-I cant tell you." She said going through the shirts that were hanging on her closet.

"You can't, _tell_ me?" I raised an eyebrow and looked at the back of her head while she kept herself busy.

Her little head shook from side to side in a definite no. I knew I wasn't going to get through to her to tell me the truth but she didn't have to lie about things at all. I thought my mother had brought her up better than that-well at least I thought. Her brown hair was tied up in neat pig tails I knew my father had done for her and her nails were neatly painted a dark blue.

"And why can't you tell me, Elis?" I furiously said to her.

"Because, I just can't. They told me I would get in trouble." Her voice lowered itself and she was talking more slowly than natural. Something was bothering her but that could have just been her lying to me.

"Who is they?" I rolled my eyes. "Oh, right. You can't tell me." I sat on her bed and put my hands to my face in irritation.

"You still don't believe me." Elisa said disappointed.

"Well gosh, I wonder why?" My heavy sarcasm didn't seem to get through to her.

"Why?" she asked.

"Elisa, you don't have to lie about this. It's not like I'm going to get you in trouble. The worst I'm going to do is tell you to clean up your mess." I tried to convince her.

She looked over her shoulder at me. "Ambrosine, I already told you. I didn't do it, if you don't believe me then fine…I don't care." She turned again and pulled out a green top with plane blue jeans.

I heard a soft gasping noise come from the doorway. "Elisa!" Charlotte yelled stepping in the doorway and looking around the cluttered room.

"What did you do!" She didn't lower her voice still in shock over the condition of Elisa's room. "This is going to take forever to clean up!"

Elisa didn't say anything but just kept her head down to look at the clothes she had in her small hands.

"Elisa! Talk to me! What the heck were you thinking?" She was staring straight at Elis with a confused expression.

"I didn't do anything." Elisa shrugged still not looking up.

"What?" Charlotte shook her head in disbelief. "What do you mean, you didn't do anything?"

"She means, someone snuck into the house last night and trashed her room." I said looking at Charlotte with annoyance.

"_What?"_

"Elis claims that she didn't make the mess and someone else did." I repeated in similar words. I stood from the bed to exchange my looks between Charlotte and Elisa.

"Then who the hell did?" She didn't take her eyes away from Elisa when she said this.

"She can't tell us?" I snapped looking back at Elis.

Charlotte snorted. "Elisa, you can't trash your room like this."

"I didn't!" Elisa shouted finally looking up to meet our gazes. "I didn't do anything!"

"Elisa, me and Ambrosine are going to be out of town for at least two months and we're not going to be around to pick up after you." Charlotte went on. "You're not the child you once were."

Charlotte and I were going on vacation with a couple of friends just for two months to Las Vegas. I knew my sister would be getting totally wasted the whole entire time we were there. My sister had booked us at a hotel called something like Picasso which was just down the street from a night club called Blue Martini Lounge. We were supposed to have a great time but I wasn't sure if I was going to have fun rather than make sure my sister didn't get herself into to much trouble. The friends we were taking with us didn't drink as much as my sister did. They would only like to have a beer or two then they were done with drinking for that night and just dance. I was more that way myself.

"I don't need anybody to pick up after me, Charlotte!" Elisa yelled at her balling her hands into fists with her clothes in her arms.

Charlotte looked around the room and raised her eyebrows. "Well apparently you do, Elisa. You don't seem to be doing it yourself."

"I didn't have time to clean it yet!"

"Whatever, Elisa, just get ready I'm leaving weather your with me or not so hurry." Charlotte ordered.

Elisa growled and stomped into her bathroom slamming the door behind her. I could hear her muttering something to herself from behind the door.

"Maybe we shouldn't go. On vacation I mean." I said feeling guilty like all of this was my fault and I should stay and take care of Elisa. She was only a little girl and without her mother-well that must be hard.

"Ambrosine, we're going. Elisa is just having trouble getting over all of this. But it will pass and everything will be back to normal." She sounded so sure I almost wanted to believe it but knowing that it wouldn't ever be the same. Nothing would _ever_ be back to normal. I didn't know if this was actually what Charlotte believed or what she wanted to believe.

I sighed, not sure weather to believe it or not my self. "Fine, we go. But if Elisa calls and says she wants us back here then we come back. Deal?"

Charlotte rolled her eyes like she always did when she would make a fair deal with me. "Fine, whatever, Ambrosine."

The bathroom door opened and Elisa stepped out with a scowl on her face. "Ready?" I asked in a soft tone.

Without answering Elisa marched past us and out of the bedroom. I sighed and followed. This day wasn't going to be at all like I had planned.


	4. Chapter 4

The week with my sisters went by quickly-maybe a little quicker than I would have liked- with more fighting coming from both of them than usual. I tried to make them stop fighting but it wouldn't have mattered either way, they would still be mad even if they did stop fighting and then none of us would have been talking. I didn't want to waste my breath on something I knew was going to continue no matter what I did to try to obstruct it. The last day Charlotte and I were with my baby sister she cried. Not because we were leaving but because Charlotte was picking on her and being a real Butt head- which I had expected from her as usual. I almost didn't want to go and leave Elisa by herself after what Charlotte had said to her. But knowing Charlotte she would get even madder if I wasn't going to go with her.

On the bright side of all of this I had seen my father smile for the first time in a long time sense it happened which was not only good for me to see but for Elis also. His frown marks were turned upside down for once and I saw the light in his eyes spark back to life, it reminded me why I still loved him.

"I'll just be gone for two months." I promised Elisa trying to make her feel better. She was sad that I was going but she was also happy that Charlotte was leaving.

"But that's two months to long." She mumbled in my shoulder when I bent down to give her a hug at the airport. I stroked her light brown hair-almost blond- and hugged her tightly then pulled away and smiled. Her cheeks were stained with tears from on the way here.

"Dad has my phone number, Elisa. You can call me whenever. Ok?" she was looking down, I obviously wasn't making her feel any better, but at least I was trying rather than purposely avoiding her like Charlotte was now demonstrating. Her eyes were full of sadness-a look I had not only seen in her eyes but in my fathers as well.

I looked up at my father who nodded and bent down to pick up Elisa. I stood up straight and turned around to meet my two friends that were coming with us along with Charlotte's friend who liked to drink just as much as she did. They looked the same in ways; with their long hair and slutty looks they could almost pass off as twins.

"Come on, our plane was just called we need to get on." Charlotte said not bothering to say her goodbyes to our little sister. Charlotte's best goodbye was to pat Elis on the head careful not to say a word to her knowing if they even tried to be social they would end up in a fight again.

My friend Athena looped her arm through mine and pulled me along with her and the small group to the entrance of the plane. I had guessed my father and Elisa went right after we stepped foot on the plane because when I looked back for them they weren't their to wave goodbye to, which was probably for the best for Elisa's sake. Walking on the plane was easy it was just the part that we would be up in the air for Six hours and twenty-five minutes that would be hard for me. I could barely stay still for twenty minutes at the latest but six hours? That was way too much for me.

"You seem nervous." Charlotte's friend Artmis noticed. She was leaning over the arm of her chair and into the isle just to talk to me. I wasn't in the mood to talk to her right now, and at least I could stand Charlotte I couldn't even speak to Artmis without using a tone.

I glanced at her then back at my hands not sure how to reply.

She laughed an interesting laugh and reached across the isle to pat me on the shoulder. "Don't worry, in a couple of hours we'll be rubbing against hot guys in Vegas." She laughed again leaning back in her seat.

Rolling my eyes I turned away from the slut and to my friends who were talking. I tried to occupy myself with things so I wouldn't freak out and it worked pretty well until a man behind me asked a flight attendant how much longer until we landed. The lady's response was in three hours which was again way to long for me. From there the plane ride was so boring and that made it hard for me to stay still. When the light above came on telling us to put on our seat belts and I heard the pilots voice come from the speakers above, to say we were now landing I was relieved to hear we wouldn't be on the plane for much longer.

"Oh god, it feels so good to be out from a sitting position." Said my other friend Faith, who I had also taken along with me on this trip.

"Where do you guys want to go first?" Artmis inquired looking at her perfectly done fingernails. I bet she thought she was too perfect. Her brown hair in big curls that must have had way too much hair spray in, it didn't even flatten on the way here. She was already dressed in her slutty clothes used for partying as was my sister. You didn't need to have to talk to Artmis to know she had attitude in her.

"Club!" Charlotte laughed. I was wondering if she had, had a couple of drinks while she was on the plane. She was acting weird and she was talking the way she always did when she was only a little bit tipsy.

"Don't you want to go to the hotel first to drop our stuff off?" I asked picking up her bags and handing them to her as if she had forgotten.

Charlotte looked at me, with annoyance showing at the corners of her mouth. Why was she getting annoyed at me though? I didn't know. All I had said was we should go drop off our things so we wouldn't have to carry them around to wherever we went. I think that was reasonable enough, it was nothing to get annoyed about.

"Fine, we'll go to the hotel first and then we'll go to the club." She turned on her high heels and walked in the direction of the door swaying her hips the whole way while the rest of us followed like dogs.

I called for two cabs-one for me and my friends and one for my sister and Artmis. Not that I didn't want to share a cab with them-which was the impression my sister had gotten-but because there would be no room for all of us to fit.

Charlotte's cab followed behind mine as the cab drivers took us to the hotel Picasso. It was a nice hotel and looked quality which was always nice. We walked in the building with guys staring at mostly Charlotte and Artmis only because of the way they were dressed. If this place didn't have so many clubs and bars I bet people would have assumed those two were prostitutes.

I walked up to the guy at the counter to check us in. "Night." I said my last name to him as he looked me up and down then back up to meet my eyes again.

He shook his head and looked down at the computer. "Right, here we go." He said and walked to the back wall to get a golden key that had our room number scrawled across the front in black letters. This guy looked bored, not bored in the sense of wanting to kill himself because of the job he had but, bored because of the way he looked. He wasn't the best looking guy out here and I knew he knew that. His average looks wouldn't get him stares from girls as he walked down the street but one day maybe he would meet a girl to look past his dorkish looks and take him in for his personality instead.

This guy's nose stuck out like a chimney and he had a lazy eye that wasn't dreadfully noticeable but if you looked closely you could defiantly tell. He looked like he hadn't taken a shower in three or four days because of the grease you could see reflecting off the light in the room. I felt bad for the guy, heck he didn't even have a nametag.

He handed my two room keys-again one for my sister and one for me. He dropped them in my hand and turning to the next person in line.

"Come on lets go quickly, it's already eight. We should be at the club by now." Artmis snapped at me when I was walking to slow.

I rolled my eyes and pressed the button on the elevator to level three. "Don't worry, you guys will have enough time to get drunk alright? Just calm down." I said as we stepping into the elevator which was quite large.

Our rooms were easy to find. We had them right next to each other so it wouldn't be hard to find each other when we needed. But then again maybe having our rooms right next to each other wasn't such a great idea. Then again I was sure having our rooms by each other wasn't a good idea. I knew Charlotte would definitely be having a guy over maybe more than one at a time and I didn't think we were going to get any sleep.

I barely had time to even drop my bags to the ground before Charlotte was yelling at us to get going. "Come on lets go we don't have all night."

"You're right, but we have all two months so calm down." Faith snapped at my sister letting the annoyance color her tone.

Still Charlotte protested and practically pushed us out of the room and shut the door behind us then dragging me and my friends back to the elevator door were we waited for it to open and let us in.

"Charlotte, relax please. You're going to hurt somebody. "Athena said ripping her arm out of Charlotte's grip and moving to the side.

"Yea, we're going to get their soon enough so just relax." Faith added walking into the elevator.

"Just remember, Charlotte. You're not here to hook up with guys. If you want to then you first have to break up with the one you have." I warned her.

She shot a glare at me and I knew she wasn't going to follow my directions. She almost never did.

Charlotte rushed us out to a couple of cabs and shoved us in then getting in one for her self. "I don't see why we couldn't have just walked. It's right down the street." Faith complained.

"Charlotte is just… anxious that's all. In an hour or so she will be drunk and we're going to have to get her _and_ Artmis back to the hotel. Now I'm not so concerned about getting my sister out but Artmis can get a little fussy when she doesn't get her way." I said looking out the window. "So in other words, don't let her drink to much."

"Doesn't that sound like fun?" Athena said her sarcasm a bit off. She leaned her head against the back of the seat shutting her eyes probably wishing for the best at what was about to come.

"Well, here we are ladies." The man driving us stopped the yellow car right in front of the curb.

I handed him the money and climbed out of the car with the others. "Ok, lets go in." Artmis said excided. I walked past them and opened the door to the club.

In the building it was warmer than outside and the lights were down low making it so I had to strain my eyes in order not to lose my sister who was now in front of me.

There were couches and chairs pushed to the sides of the walls and a bunch of little tables with girls and guys sitting. The music was booming in my head like I had my earphones in and they were turned to the fullest volume on my I pod. Pool tables I could see were in the back corners and there was money on the tables were people were playing. In the middle of the dance floor there were girls rubbing against guys and some were dancing in groups of people switching around to another person every chance they got.

There was a D.J on top of a plat form were you had to climb three flights of stairs in order to reach him, still there were girls dancing around the D.J and toying with him. My sister held on to my wrist tightly and kept pulling me to the left side of the room were the bar was. There was a lady leaning against the other side of the bar with an apron on and big silver hoop earrings'. She was flirting with a group of guys pushing back her hair every time she laughed. Her black hair went down to the middle of her back and her bright green eyes stood out like a sore thumb, they reminded me of cat eyes, so brightly lit and beautiful. Her dark blue tang top was down low showing her cleavage and her black mini skirt went just low enough to cover her bottom half, every time she took a step her black leather boots would clap against the floor.

My sister let go of my wrist and sat down at the bar. Artmis sat beside her while Faith and Athena sat also I leaned against the bar looking at the waiter. She stepped away from the group of men and came over to us with her high-heels clicking against the wood floor. "What can I get you all tonight?" She asked in a heavy Texas accent.

"Give us a round of shots to start with." Artmis laughed.

"Alright, Sugar." Said the woman. "You guys come here often?" she asked. Turning around to grab little glasses of shots pouring brown liquid into them, filling both only half way.

"No we're on vacation right now for about two months." I said watching her.

"Oh, yea, people come here all the time for vacation. It's great. We're really busy though. Which is hard but all of us have a great time." She winked at my sister in a friendly way as if saying she was missing out on all the fun-not that my sister needed any more to do with bars.

Charlotte reached for the shot but the woman slapped at her wrist making her back up. "Who's driving?" she asked raising her neatly plucked eyebrow.

Charlotte looked at me and smirked her devilish smirk making me roll my eyes. "We're walking." I answered watching as my sister reached back for her drink nearly pouring the whole thing down her throat.

"Your walking?" The bar tender asked tilting her head in warning.

"You're surprised, why?" It wasn't any of her concern if we walked or not.

"How far are you walking?"

I looked at her wondering what she was getting at. "Not too far. Why are you wondering?"

She shrugged. "You know what they do around here, right?"

I pursed my lips narrowing my eyes. "No, what do _they _do around here?"

"They take tourists such as yourself and you know…" she trailed off rubbing the wet cloth over the counter.

"No, I don't know. Please, explain." I snapped getting just a tad bit annoyed.

"They like rap girls around here. And not that it's any of _my_ business but I would keep a close eye on your sister over here." She smiled childishly.

"Really?" Athena asked from my side.

The waiter nodded. "Yep, I'm just saying to be carful that's all. You never know around here anymore."

Athena stared blankly at her with wide eyes looking more scared than she should have.

The tender laughed. "Look, I didn't mean to scare you." Athena still stared glancing at me then back to the woman. "Listen. If it bothers you that much, I'll get my boss to give you a ride home. How's that sound? He's real nice-wont hurt a fly. Although-he's kind of a player." She glared over my shoulder in the direction of the couches.

We all turned our heads following her gaze to where she was looking. It took me a while to search through the crowd of girls trying to find a guy but finally, sitting on the couch was a guy no older than Charlotte mixed in the jumble of girls surrounding him.

Glancing over at my sister I felt my eyes narrow and my arms cross automatically knowing she was going to cheat on her boyfriend once again. That is if I let her.

I didn't like him already-mainly because of Charlotte. "Yea, but trust me. he's really nice and all." The woman said making me turn my head towards her for a fraction of a second then back to the guy who was looking directly at Charlotte who smiled her best smile and lifted her hand to wave at him from across the room.

He smirked and looked away.

Oh boy. Here we go.


End file.
